Currently, mobile terminals (such as smart phones) are increasingly favored by consumers. There is a need to frequently recharge the mobile terminals to maintain the power consumption of the mobile terminals. With the increasement of the battery capacity of the mobile terminals, it takes more time to fully charge the battery. Accordingly, how to shorten the charging time has been a major concern to be solved.
In related art, in order to shorten the charging time, it is a common method to directly increase an output current of a power adapter regardless of the capacity of a mobile terminal, such that the mobile terminal may be overloaded to cause overheating or even burning, thereby shortening the life span of the mobile terminal.